The Princess And The Angel
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: An angel has fallen from the floating kingdom of Kelfai, and into Correnterra, ruled by Princess Eliza Bethany Mofluer. This angel has fallen into a war against dragons. And this angel named Nanashi is their only hope...
1. Default Chapter Title

**The Princess and The Angel**

**By Katsumi Tonicha**   
  


**\\..Chapter Two: Nanashi..//**   
  
  
  


Catherine Bloom let out a sigh. "Honestly..." She unwrinkled the hem of her little brother's stiff garb. "You have got to be more careful Triton!" One of these days, your going to fall." 

"Maybe I'm supposed to. This sky-high castle can be boring," Triton stretched out a wing, looking the feathers over. He ran his fingers through the longer tip ones, straightening them. 

"How can you a golden floating kingdom boring? Why, we're the closest thing to heaven!" Catherine exclaimed. 

"There's just not much to do. All the Guardiens have all the fun," he replied with a hint of resentment in his voice, glancing down through a Looking Pool. 

Catherine tossed her hands in the eair. "You're just hopeless. Just try not to trip, okay?" 

"All right," Triton replied, still looking at the lucius land of the Earth through the Looking Pool. 

@------- 

Meanwhile... 

@------- 

Princess Bethany slapped her face. "My father, I swear..." 

Quatre laughed. "I'm really sorry abou this. It's just your father's goal is to set us up, even though I'm already courting Miss Dorothy." 

Bethany sighed. "Still. Just because you are my closest friend, he thinks we are meant to be. And what's worse is that I have to be married by the time I turn eighteen. That's only two years away, Quatre. And Correnterra doesn't have much of a choice." She turned down the stone pathway into her palace courtyard, her long golden brown hair swishing wth her soft blue royal garb. "So frustating." 

"Well, if all else fails, you could give up your throne," Quatre suggested. 

Bethany laughed. "Yeah, sure, Mr. Winner. Just be quite and let me ponder this information. Try to think up new ways to amaze Miss Dorothy. Go serenade her with your violin." 

"Already done it." 

"Of course." 

@------- 

Triton circled around the western tower of Kelfai Castle; the floating golden palace; the check-in station of all Guardien Angels. 

Boring. 

He flipped a few times and came in for a landing near the edge of the ledge. Of course, he stuck it. 

He walked across slowly, trying not to trip and fall. Oh, what a disaster that would be. Not. 

"Why does Catherine love it here so much? There's nothing to do!" 

"Hey, Triton!! Guess what I just heard about, Triton!! You won't believe this in a million years!" 

Without warning, Gabriela, a young angel, came running over, babbling about some nonsense that Triton did not care the least bit about. 

And Triton jumped. 

Off the edge. 

In the initial shock of realized he had no ground under his feet, he did what any angel would do: flare his wings. But he flared them too fast, and the left one snapped with a loud, sickening *crack*. Triton yepled, then began to scream loudly. He didn't really want to fall! 

But the ground didn't listen to his screams, and it continued to come closer to him very quickly. Too quickly. 

And he hit. 

The world around him went black. 

@------- 

"What was that?" Beathany exclaimed, spinning around to the source of the frightening screaming, followed by a crash in the bushes. 

"I don't know. Stay here, Bethany. I'll go look. The last thing we all need is something happening to you!" Quatre told her sharply, bounding into the colorful flowers of the well-groomed courtyard. 

Beathany, never being one to listen, or one to be told what to do, bounded off into the flowers after him, eager to see what had happened. There never was any telling in Correnterra. Hell, it may even be a- 

She raced to the kind noble's side, where he was knelt over the body of a teenager, crumpled on the ground in a heap of clothes and limbs. He looked about their age, and also looked pretty normal as well. The gold and white robes were kind of an exotic sight in Correnterra, but other than that, he looked pretty much normal. 

Except for the wings. 

They were a good foot longer than he was tall, and this young man was not short by a long shot. The wings were white, pure white, and gave off their own soft, heavenly glow. 

"He's... he's," Bethany sputtered, backing up. "He's an angel!!" 

@------- 

"Open your eyes, angel; wake up." 

The whisper was soft, but ti was just enough to pull him out of his dark home. He pried his eyes opened and found himself gazing into bright pools of azure blue. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head. 

"He's awake," a deeper male voice stated. "Priase Jeses, Hail Mary." He watched as this man formed a sort of cross over his head, chest, and shoulders. 

"Where am I?" he asked, still in shock. 

"Correnterra," she softer voice said. The voice from a young girl with pale skin, knee-length and gorgeously colored hair, and those pretty blue eyes. 

"Where is that?" 

"Goodness, Angel, are you that lost?" she replied from where she was sitting by his bed. 

"Angel?" 

The woman sighed. "Do you know your name?" 

He shook his head. "No." 

The priest stood up. "All right then. So your a Nanashi, a No Name." 

"Be nice, Father Maxwell," the young woman scolded. She turned her attention back to her "guest". "Do you mind if we call you Nanshi, Angel? Or would you rather something else? 

"It's fine." 

"Then I declare that hense forth, thee is to be known as Nanshi until further noticed by the Almighty Lord of Lords, or the princess, or the namer of thee, Princess Elizabethany Mofluer," the priest, Father Maxwell, stated, his head bowed. "Amen." He made that cross again, and this time the lady, whom he assumed the princess, followed suit. "Of course, this time, the namer and the princess are the same person, but whatever." Father Maxwell's face brightened. "So, Nanashi! Can I ask you-" 

"Father, let him be. He's tired." 

"Yes, ma'am." Father Maxwell bowed slightly, then left, his head low and rejected. 

"Go back to sleep now, Nanashi. Rest. If you need anything, I'll come up personally." She stood and smiled. "You intrest me, Angel Nanshi." She left him alone with his confused thoughts. 

He layed back down, trying to understand what just happened to him. His last thought before difting into the perfect land of dreams was, 'Nanashi...' 

@-------- 

To be continued... 

@-------   
  


Well, what do you think? If you like, me post rest. If you hate, me do not. So please review if you want the rest!!!   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Princess and The Angel**

**By Katsumi Tonicha**   
  


**\\..Chapter Two: Nanashi..//**   
  


**So, Nanashi, do you know where you come from?" Bethany asked, leading her fallen guest through the courtyard where he made his arrival. **

**"No," Nanashi replied softly, gazing at the multitudes of flowers. "I'm sorry, Princess." **

** "Don't be. It's all right."**

** Nanashi sighed. He looked down at the white robes he was in, and then looked over at Bethany's day clothes. They were more simpler than her royal gowns, but not by too much. He compared the outfits, considering how his differed from the outfits of others he had met thus far. The previous night, Bethany had come in to check on him with a friend of hers, Nobleman Quatre Raberba Winner. He raised an eyebrow once he figured out how weird he must look to those around him.**

** Seeing this, Bethany blushed. "We couldn't find anything else to fit you, what with your wings."**

**"Oh."**

** Silence overtook the two, until Bethany spoke up. "They really are gorgeous."**

** Nanashi looked at her blankly. "What is gorgeous, Princess?"**

** Bethany laughed. "Your wings! What else?"**

** "Oh. Thank you."**

** At that moment, a man with long silky blond hair ran up. He bowed in the presence of the princess slightly, then straightened in an obvious hurry. "Your Highness," he said in a deep, slightly hoarse voice, "dragons on the rise. There are four of them arriving from the direction of Marita City."**

** The princess's eyes instantly darkened. "Gather the others, Milliardo. I'll get on Dear and be there in a second. Tell Kat to stay."**

** "Yes, ma'am." Milliardo hurried out in the direction he had arrived, and Bethany turned to Nanashi.**

** "Go back to the palace, all right? You'll be safe there." She smiled. "I'll leave Kat with you. If anything does happen, she'll take care of it."**

** "Okay, Princess," Nanashi replied and walked back through the path and into the castle.**

**@-------**

** "I warned him!!" Catherine screamed through tears. "I told him to be more careful!"**

** "I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, tears falling off her cheeks and into the Looking Pool she and Catherine were diligently bent over.**

** Catherine whacked her. "It's all your fault Triton fell!! You have to go get him back!!"**

** "But, but," Gabriella stuttered, "but he looks so happy!"**

** "He doesn't even know who he is! Go talk to Edymion. You have to get his permission to go down to Earth and get Triton back!"**

** "But-"**

** "No buts!" Catherine barked. "Go! Now!"**

** Gabriella lowered her head, defeated. "Yes, ma'am, Catherine. I'll go see him now."**

**@-------**

** "Princess Bethany, stay here with Seer! We're going ahead," Milliardo told his princess while motioning toward the great white horse with wings, Seer.**

** "I will, Milliardo. Just try to ward them off. We won't win without a full force here. And I don't want to get caught up in the middle of another war."**

** "Do we stand a chance? Like a snowball's chance in hell," Wufei muttered, pulling on the reins of his black horse, Nataku, to get it to rise into the air.**

** Bethany shot him a look. He frowned back, obviously not happy with the current situation. Bethany looked over the rest of her Royal Guard- Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucretzia Noin, Lady Une, Treize Khushrenada, Sally Po, and Wufei Chang. "Good luck. Now go!"**

** The group bowed, or in Wufei's case, made his winged horse lower its head. "Yes, Your Highness." They then took off on their own flying horse.**

**@-------**

** "Dragons! Why do you come? I thought we settled a treaty!" Treize called, drawing his sword from its sheathe.**

** "Treaty?" the huge black-and-red dragon up front rumbled. "There is no treaty. This is originally our land, and it shall continue to be. Either you humans move away by the next new moon, or we shall kill you. All of you. That is our treaty."**

** "Never has such an injustice been said forth! We shall never obey your orders!" Wufei screeched at the dragon.**

** "Our kingdom shall not step down. But we are willing to share the land with you," Lady Une reasoned, turning her horse, Holy One, back around.**

** "No. Our way, or nothing. Now good-bye, poor fates. The next new moon, else." The huge dragon turned. "Otrain! Selice! Let us leave."**

** The two other dragons flew after the larger one, murmuring, "Yes, Lord Draco," between them.**

** "Damn dragons!" Wufei spat to their backs.**

** "Watch it, Wufei. You don't want to make them mad," Sally advised. She had been left out, keeping a watchful eye over Bethany.**

** "Come along, my guard. Back to the palace."**

**@-------**

** "I can't believe this!" Kat exclaimed, drawing her sword and slashing. "I'll be this is your fault, Angel!"**

** "My fault?! How?" Nanashi screeched, backed against a wall, his huge wings flared. Kat etBaugett, a member of the Correnterra Appointed Royal Guard, had a huge sword and was slashing madly at small winged lizards, which she called Dragchibis, or Mini-Dragons.**

** "There's an old myth that fallen angels are a bad omen! Don't you read?" Kat sliced away at another. **

** "If I did, I forgot how to," Nanashi replied simply.**

** "Oh yeah," she slashed the last one in half, sheathed her sword and turned to face Nanashi, hands on hips and a cynical expression on her face. "You have amnesia."**

** "I have- what? What's amnesia?"**

** "Oh, Lord... I pray for Princess Bethany..."**

**@-------**

** "Father?"**

** "Hu?" Father Maxwell lifted his head form his desk where he had been reading.**

** "What are you doing?" Hilde Maxwell, his wife, walked in.**

** "Reading," he replied.**

** "Reading what?" Trying to get a straight answer from Duo was like pulling the horn off one of the princess's horses. Impossible.**

** "The Holy Scripture."**

** As stated.**

** "Details."**

** "Nothing particular. Did you know that ancient priests led their men into battle?"**

** "Duo... are you considering helping out in our war with the dragons?"**

** Duo turned crimson. "Ah, yeah, a little..."**

** "Duo, no. N. O. You need to just stay here. You'll be doing more good by praying for the soldiers, not fighting with them."**

** "Your discouraging."**

** "It's only the truth. Anyway," Hilde walked back towards the door, "dinner is ready.**

** Duo was instantly happy again. "Dinner! Yah!"**

**@-------**

** "What?! How dare they!" Wufei screeched.**

** "Ssh, quiet," Sally reprimanded him.**

** "I can't understand why Dragchibis would be sent here after Nanashi. He's just-" Treize began.**

** "An angel!! Don't you read myths?" Kat interrupted with her unmistakable heavy French accent. "Angels verses demons. Who wins? Angels. What type of dragons are we fighting? Demon dragons. And what, oh remind me WHAT is Nanashi? An ANGEL. We have an angel on our side. Don't tell me the dragons are smarter than you!! They are afraid we are going to use him against them! But what they don't know is that they are just wasting their time since Nanashi didn't even know what an angel WAS until Princess Bethany told him! Speaking of which, constantly sending their people to the castle is, sooner or later," Kat continued, "will be trouble for the princess and her guest."**

** "So one way or another, the princess is in trouble," Lucretzia summed up.**

** "And it's our sworn duty to protect the princess," Milliardo agreed.**

** "Against all injustice!" Wufei added sharply.**

** "And to keep peace in the kingdom," Lady Une reminded.**

** "All ways possible," Treize said.**

** "Even if it means our lives are to be put on the line," Sally responded.**

** "And to prove who is smarter!" Kat put her two cents in.**

** "All for one," Milliardo began.**

** "One for all!" the rest finished.**

** After a minute of silence and staring, Kat spoke up. "That was corny."**

** "I agree."**

** "Completely."**

** "Ignorance on our part."**

** "We're doing it again."**

** "I know."**

** "INJUSTICE!"**

** "Oh, shut-up."**

**@-------**

** "More tea, please, Pagan," Bethany asked. She was at dinner with a few friends while her father was away. Namely, Miss Relena Peacecraft (Milliardo Peacecraft's sister), her fiancee Nobleman Heero Yuy (he was a new member of the Guild of Knights), Nobleman Quatre Raberba Winner, and Miss Dorothy Catalonia (who spent the lots of her time flirting with Mr. Winner, who, might one say, flirted right back). And, of course, Nanashi.**

** "Wow," Relena muttered under her breath. She was still in shock over Nanashi's huge wings. She had heard things of the angel from Quatre, but he never mentioned that he was a total knockout...**

** Heero threw his napkin down. "I'm sorry," he stated, "but I don't like this. It just doesn't feel right. AND," he added when he saw Quatre's mouth open to object, "I don't like him getting all of Relena's attention! That is supposed to be my job."**

** "Oh, Heero, you are so sweet! All the more reasons I love you and want..."**

** "You always say something like that. Both of you," Dorothy sighed out.**

** "Why do you think that, Heero?" Quatre asked, looking at his friend.**

** Heero pried Relena's arms off his neck. "Just how odd it seems that the Dragchibis attacked the castle and the war flared up, all upon his arrival. I think that he's a bad omen."**

** "It's only coincidence," Dorothy reasoned.**

** "Of course it is! Now stop being so rude," Bethany barked.**

** "My, my, Princess Bethany. Awfully defensive of him, aren't we?" Dorothy teased softly, at which both Bethany and Nanashi turned crimson. He got the joke.**

** "He's my guest," Bethany replied in a dejected tone of voice.**

** "Sorry for the inconvenience," Nanashi muttered.**

** "I still don't like it," Heero muttered into Relena's arm(which was wrapped around his head, much to his displeasure).**

**@-------**

** "This is your room for now. Sorry we had to move you, but my father is coming back in a few days, and if he saw you in one of the master guest rooms, he'd throw a fit, and I figured it would only be nice of me to give you a few days to settle back in." Bethany smiled. "So just make yourself at home."**

** "Thank you, Princess," he replied, sitting down on the bed and rubbing at his left wing.**

** "Are you okay?" she asked, concern filling her voice.**

** "It's been sore, but it got really bad today when I flared my wings at the arrival of the Dragchibis. It may be broken; I don't know. But don't put yourself through any trouble. I'll be okay.**

** "Oh, nonsense! Why didn't you say anything at first?"**

** "I didn't want to trouble you; you were already being so kind to me."**

** Bethany let out an sigh. It was so hard to get annoyed with him. He was only trying to be kind. But sometimes... "Well, can you sleep on it?" Nanashi nodded. "Okay then. I'll have it taken care of in the morning. Goodnight."**

** "Goodnight, Princess," he told her as she left. "Goodnight... Bethany..."**

**@-------**

**To be continued...**

**@-------**   
  



	3. 

The Princess and the Angel  
  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Part Three - Endymion  
  
Author's Note: I'm finally continuing this... I hope there's still people who will read it. I worked kinda long and hard on this story; sorry for the pause. Dang, I look, and I noticed it's under the Katsumi Tonicha name. ^-^" Really sorry, you guys. Enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
  
  
"You don't? How sad," Bethany muttered.  
  
"Well, I also don't remember what flying is like, so I don't know what I'm missing," Nanshi offered.  
  
"Do you think anyone is going to come for you?" Bethany asked, looking over at Nanshi, who was eyeing the wizard-doctor's work on his wing. She had healed the small fracture, but it was still a tad bit sore.  
  
"I don't know. If my fall was from suicide, I doubt it. Same if I was pushed, or did something wrong and such was the punishment. Otherwise, maybe. It's been a few days now," he answered with a thoughtful expression on his narrow face.  
  
"Oh." Bethany darted a glance away from him, raising her eyebrows at his 'nice' answer. "Well, if no one comes for you are plenty welcome to stay here with us in Correnterra."  
  
"You are very kind, Princess, but I wish not to burden you. What with the dragons and all."  
  
"Oh, we'll survive. We've beat them before," she laughed. "You don't actually think they agreed to sign the treaty do you?"  
  
"I guess not," was the soft reply. Nanashi turned his attention to the huge book shelves in front of him, wondering at the multitudes of books.  
  
Bethany smiled. 'He speaks so soft,' she pondered, 'and so calm. He carries such a sad tone to his voice all the time. I can't help but to wonder if he really does want to leave here.'  
  
"Princess, Master Nanashi, noon dinner is ready," said one of Bethany's many servants, walking up to her and Nanashi, bowing at the both of them (something that took Nanashi a while to adjust to)  
  
"All right, we'll be there in a minute," she answered him and he turned out the door of the library. Bethany stood, her royal gown flowing long around her.  
  
"Come on," she told him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "My father should be home no, and you can meet him."  
  
"Yes, Princess. I'm coming," Nanashi followed her out the room, his wardrobe now consisting of a simple tied red shirt (fit for his wings by enchantment from the wizard-doctor, never wanting to just cut two holes in the back of a good shirt) and light brown pants and leather boots. Poor Nanashi looked more like a gardener than a guest of the Princess...  
  
@-------  
  
"Father, this is Nanashi. He's an angel."  
  
Tension was at the table as King Mofluer looked Nanashi over. "Angel?" the short chubby man rumbled. "Why is he here?"  
  
'I guess she takes after her mother,' Nanashi thought.  
  
"He fell," Bethany replied simply.  
  
"H fell?" the king repeated, then snorted. "From where? Guardian Angels don't just fall. They come disguised. Unless of course," King Mofluer sneered, " you came from Keflai; the kingdom of gold. Come on, speak up boy."  
  
'And how would this person know all of this? Has he been above his own latitudes before?' "I don't remember where I come from or who I am," Nanashi answered softly.  
  
The king frowned disapprovingly. He glanced at Bethany. "I hear this 'angel' is sleeping in one of the royal guest rooms, Bethany."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, sir, he is."  
  
The king sighed. "I would like to see you after lunch."  
  
'I knew this would happen...' "Yes, Father."  
  
"As for you," the king turned his attention to Nanashi, "I suggest you be gathering what few things you have. You're moving from that room."  
  
@-------  
  
"I leave you for a week in the care of your guard and Nobleman Winner, and you have a stray angel that has no name sleeping in the royal guest rooms!! What happened to you?!" King Mofluer shouted at his daughter.  
  
"But Father--"  
  
"No buts!! I don't like it! Send him out! And that is final!"  
  
Bethany's eyes flared. 'I know I'll regret this...' "No!! Nanashi is staying until he's better and someone comes for him! And that, my father, is final!" Bethany stormed out and almost went up the stairs, but remembered her father moving Nanashi, so she turned and glared, then hurried down the left wing and down the stairs to the servant's quarters.  
  
@-------  
  
Gabriella bowed in front of the angel decked in gold.  
  
"Arise, Angel Gabriella," he rumbled, loud as thunder.  
  
"Mighty Endymion, I have a request," Gabriella said meekly, feeling insignificant in front of the Head Angel.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Mighty Endymion, I ask of you your permission to go to Earth and  
  
serve as your servant to return Triton Bloom back to us here in Keflai."  
  
"Why must you do that?" he asked in his thunderous tone.  
  
"Triton Bloom fell, and of my own fault. He has forgotten who he is; I have witnessed it through the Looking Pools. He is staying with an Earthen princess named Eliza Bethany Mofluer, ruler of Correnterra," Gabriella replied.  
  
"And why must I send you?"  
  
"Because it is my fault he fell, sir. And mine to retrieve him," Gabriella answered in a trembling voice.  
  
Endymion paused, and considered. He looked Gabriella over, making her blood turn to ice at his gaze.  
  
"Fine. Be sure to hide yourself. Now go."  
  
Gabriella looked up in shock. "You mean-"  
  
"Go! Get yourself prepared to go and fetch the fallen!"  
  
"Yes, sir, Mighty Endymion! Of course!" Gabriella bowed quickly one last time, then scrambled out of the throne room and straight to Catherine, using her wings to propel her forward. After days of waiting, Edymion saw her, and was going to let her go get Triton back!  
  
"Well?" Catherine asked when Gabriella came to an abrupt halt in front of her.  
  
Gabriella held up a finger. "Hold on," she gasped out. About a minute later, she looked up and grinned. "He's going to let me go. Help me decide what I need."  
  
@-------  
  
Nanashi looked up when he heard someone knocked on the heavy doors. They looked about ready to fall off the hinges already. "Who is it?" he asked, a habit he picked up from all the times he had been sent to find Bethany.  
  
"It's me," Bethany called.  
  
"Oh. Come in, Princess."  
  
Bethany walked in and struggled to get the dragging door closed again. She scowled at it when she finally got it closed. Nanashi smiled at her. She, to Nanashi's secret pleasure, sat down next to him on the bed, her silk gowns draping elegantly off the edge and trailing behind her.  
  
"What's bothering you, Princess?" he asked tenderly, taking in the look on her face.  
  
"My father," she said with a sigh. "He just never quits. He wants you to leave, as I think you can tell. No matter what I say, he'll keep pressing it on you until he gets what he wants. Sometimes that's useful. But others," she growled, "it's not."  
  
"You don't want me to leave, Princess?" Nanashi asked.  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not!! I told you the first day I met you, you interest me. I just have yet to figure out why!" She sighed. "And at this rate, I may never..."  
  
"What is it you want to know?"  
  
Frustation built up on her face. "I don't know!"  
  
'Okay, she's not in a good mood in the least,' Nanashi noticed. "Alright then. When you figure it out, just let me know, Princess."  
  
"Nanashi, please," she said, "call me Bethany. The constant 'Princess' title bothers me."  
  
"Well, Bethany, I hate to say it, but I think your father is right. I am a burden to you. Because of my arrival, the war with the dragons is raging again. I want to stay, I really do, but it is for the best that I leave you all to be as soon as possible. Sorry Pri--I mean, Bethany."  
  
She scowled at him. "Fine! Be that way. Goodbye, Nanashi." Bethany stormed away to her room, probably to sulk, pout, throw things, and participate in various other forms of displaying anger.  
  
'Well,' he reminded himself, 'it could be worse. She could want you to leave. At least she enjoys your company.'  
  
@-------  
  
"Last checklist. Coat?" Catherine started again for the thousandth time; Gabriella wasn't exactly perfect.  
  
She ruffled through the bag at her feer. "Check," she answered.  
  
"Dress?"  
  
"Check." They were preparing Gabrielle for leaving to Earth, hopefully to return with Triton.  
  
"Veil?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"And elixer?"  
  
"Check."  
  
The elixer was one concoted by Doktor S, one of the five Miracle Doctors of the heavens. This elixer should have the ability to revive Triton's memory. Hopefully. It was untested since no one remembered losing their memory to be tested. Oh, well. One must hope.  
  
"Good luck," Gatherine said, walking with her to an edge of the castle wall.  
  
"Thanks, and I'll be sure to bring Triton back carefully."  
  
@-------  
  
Bethany buried her head in her pillow. No one was going to take Nanshi away from her! She needed his strength, his calm pressance, his wisdome, and his adorable ignorance, even though it was caused by amnesia. She need him. No one, father or otherwise, would take him away if he didn't want to go. And he didn't; he was only willing to leave because he felt he had to. And no one would take him away. No one.  
  
Well, simply put, only one person could. Two.  
  
One-the mighty Lord. Father Maxwell may have been slightly intoxicated during his service the Sunday Nanashi went, but the boy got the just of the idea and Bethany thinks he thought that God could easily pluck him out of this world and put him back in his proper one.  
  
Two-Bethany. Oh, only Bethany could take him away. He would go anywhere for her, anywhere with her. She was the only person he really knew; the only person that really cared that he had fallen and had no where else to go. It seemed as though it never clicked in anyone else's minds that that was his situation. Of course, Nanashi couldn't figure out why Bethany herself wasn't an angel. She seemed to know more about them than he did.  
  
Other than those two, no one could take him away. Bethany was sure of it... 


End file.
